


Costumes

by chaotic4life



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love. ConCrit very much encouraged.</p></blockquote>





	Costumes

  
"My expensive Ivy League education prohibits me to," Oliver was unable to keep a straight face, laughing so hard that his body shook, "laugh." he finished breathlessly, eyes glittering with amusement.

Clark knew he was pouting like a five year old, but he was certain he was allowed. It was in the superhero handbook. If not, he would add it.

 _'There shall be no mockage of the superhero costume'._

"Shut up, my mom made it!" he huffed, crossing the room and fell on the couch defeated. "It's kryptonian."

Oliver was still chuckling, realizing quickly that he needed to dial down the teasing or there was going to be hell to pay. Clark was still too sensitive about what people thought about him. He walked towards the couch, and dropped next to the crumbled brunet.

"Hey." he nudged their shoulders together playfully, "You know I am just covering up the fact, that I will not let you go out of the house dressed in skin tight spandex, right?" Oliver whispered, letting his hand run up Clark's thighs possessively; Reveling in the shiver going through the body beneath his fingers.

"It's a stupid idea," Clark whined. " _your_ stupid idea." Completely ignoring the advances.

"Hush," Oliver whispered. "You're amazing. People will never recognize you, they'll be too busy staring at your ass and drool."

And Oliver couldn't blame them, he was fascinated by the rippled muscles underneath the blue material. Granted, he had expected something more subtle when it came to the coloring, but it could have been worse and Clark could have stuck to his love for flannel. Now that would have been a picture. _'Flannel clad alien rescues kitten'_. Right, nobody would have made that connection.

"You think I look ridiculous, don't you?" his voice still unsure.

"I don't think you look ridiculous. You know exactly what I think. You are the hottest alien I've ever gotten my hands on."

Oliver slid gracefully on Clark's lap and started kissing down Clark's neck, pressing his groin suggestively against him.

Clark let out a moan, unable to ignore Oliver any longer, embracing the blond in his arms and dropping his head back to give Oliver access.

Oliver let his hand trail towards the back to unhook the costume, his need to get Clark naked evident in his lust-darkened eyes and his hard-on, which was all too eager short circuiting most of his thought process.

Pulling and prodding, he finally set up straight, receiving another needy whimper from Clark accompanied with an insistent push of his hips. Frantically Oliver tried to find a zipper or a hook or something remotely resembling an opening device in the costume, failing spectacular. He was briefly reminded of Amanda Windham and his first humiliating experience with a bra. This was getting old really quick. No matter how much he tried to get the spandex off, it wouldn't budge.

Oliver finally dropped against Clark frustrated.

"I take it all back. I hate this costume!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. ConCrit very much encouraged.


End file.
